


Hui Taurima o PanaBear Aroha: PanaBear Love Fest

by figbash



Series: Pana Hema Taylor [2]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance, The Brokenwood Mysteries, The Dead Lands (2014), The Most Fun You Can Have Dying (2012)
Genre: Chibi, Commentary, Fanart, M/M, Maori, Meta, New Zealand, Realistic, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-06 06:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/figbash/pseuds/figbash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A repository for sketches of my favorite Maori, with some colorful commentary.</p><p>Sketch 1: Nasir from "Wrath of the Gods" (Spartacus Vengeance ep 10)<br/>Sketch 2: Jared Morehu from "Sour Grapes" (The Brokenwood Mysteries ep 2)<br/>Sketch 3: David from <i>The Most Fun You Can Have Dying</i><br/>Sketch 4: PanaCub #2!!!<br/>Sketch 5: Nasir from "Monsters" (Spartacus Vengeance ep 9)<br/>Sketch 6: Mana from <i>The Dead Lands</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nasir (Spartacus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir from "Wrath of the Gods" (Spartacus Vengeance ep 10)

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sketchin' Pana, like one of your French girls... J'adore, mon petit :P


	2. Jared Morehu (The Brokenwood Mysteries)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared Morehu from "Sour Grapes" (The Brokenwood Mysteries, ep 2)

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more fangirling about Pana in this series, here's [my Brokenwood comic :D](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2444093)
> 
> Such a world of difference between Jared and Nasir, eh? I love how Pana inhabits both characters. I could've chosen a shot with a sweeter face, but I wanted a strong contrast to the Nasir sketch. And I think his expression is hilarious in this moment. It says "bloke" to me.


	3. David (The Most Fun You Can Have Dying)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David from _The Most Fun You Can Have Dying_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got some chiaroscuro going with his face. Fun times :)
> 
> I would definitely recommend this film, just be aware that David appears in the beginning, then in maybe the last third of the story. I was not so crazy about the girl that Michael gets involved with in the middle section, but eh, it's fine.
> 
>  
> 
> Dat Pana ass in that brothel scene tho... _*Unf*_


	4. PanaCub #2!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Nau mai, e hine, ki te ao tūroa_  
>  Welcome to your new baby girl :D

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this as a little tribute to both Mama and Papa! Congratulations to them both <3 Her name means "Moon Flower". So pretty!
> 
> Something told me it was gonna be a girl... I even did the text saying _hine_ (girl) instead of _tama_ (boy).
> 
> I changed her eyes to blue(!). Wow, I didn't expect that :)  
>  
> 
> "Hine" sounds like Hime (Princess) in Japanese. Meanwhile, Tama is "Balls" in Japanese, teehee.


	5. Nasir (Spartacus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir from "Monsters" (Spartacus Vengeance ep 9)

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lookit Agron, Captain Morganing his way into our hearts, lol.
> 
> Also, did you notice Nasir is the only one in that entire scene sitting on a nice comfy fur? Somebody is pampering that tush, and I fucking love it!! :D


	6. Mana (The Dead Lands)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mana from _The Dead Lands_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've read people call this a "Maori Western" and I think that's an appropriate comparison. The basic story is one that's been told many times before, but I don't find fault in that. It's really fascinating to get a glimpse of what the long-lost world of pre-colonial New Zealand might have been like. I found it to be both brutally violent and extremely beautiful. 
> 
> Hearing the Maori language dialog was really a treat, especially how the actors delivered their lines, like they were angrily spitting every word. The costume design of Wirepa's tribe with those pretty pops of teal were lovely to look at. The Maori warriors were so animalistic too, like a pack of wolves!! Which of course was ***terribly hot.*** I greatly enjoyed the assortment of hot Maoris on display (including Miss Raukura Turei as Mehe, dual-wielding patu like a fuckin' boss!) but Pana will always be my fave.
> 
> That scene near the end with Mana!!!! PURE CRAZINESS. Loved it!
> 
>  
> 
> Fangirl with me on Instagram @frabjous_figbash if you're of a mind :)

**Author's Note:**

> Pana H Taylor Fans:  
> <https://www.facebook.com/groups/1110056469011135/>  
> <https://twitter.com/PanaHTaylorFans>


End file.
